The Giant Mummy that Summons Storms
The Giant Mummy that Summons Storms is the 3rd episode of Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. Content Summary The only way to stop a giant monster is stored inside a necklace belonging to a stubborn young boy. Plot Deadly crashes involving passenger planes keep happening. Ken, who's investigating these occurrences, encounters a boy named Makoto. The boy is awaiting the return of his father who was reported missing in one of the accidents. Makoto's father is the younger brother of the inventor of Uranless, Dr. Takahara. The string of plane crashes has been caused by Galactor. They are intent on getting the Uranless, since it is capable of neutralizing the means of propulsion of their giant mummy. Ken has encountered the mummy in his Cessna before, and because of that incident, he has data concerning the propulsion system of the mummy. He contacts Dr. Takahara in order to get the Uranless. He meets Makoto's father, who miraculously survived the crash. But it's Katse in disguise. Katse battles with Ken and escapes. Makoto blames Ken for torturing his father and Ken promises him to bring back his father whereupon he gets the pin hiding the Uranless. The giant mummy appears at the airport and Ken is able to defeat it by firing the Uranless into it. But Makoto watches Katse, still in the guise of his father, flee in an escape rocket. He accuses Ken of breaking his promise to bring his father back. Ken accepts Makoto's hate silently since he lost his father ten years before in a similar way and has had the same thoughts - namely that his father would return some day. Voice Cast Original Japanese version *Ken: Katsuji Mori *Joe: Isao Sasaki *Jun: Kazuko Sugiyama *Jinpei: Yoku Shioya *Ryu: Shingo Kanemoto *Dr.Nambu: Toru Ohira *Berg Katse: Mikio Terashima *Makoto: Michie Kita *Dr.Takahara: Hisashi Furuzawa *Pilot: Unknown/uncredited *Narrator: Hideo Kinoshita ADV Films dub (2005) *Ken: Leraldo Anzaldua *Joe: Brian Jepson *Jun: Kim Prause *Jinpei: Luci Christian *Ryu: Victor Carsrud *Dr.Nambu: Andy McAvin *Berg Katse: Edwin Neal *Makoto: Ben Estus *Dr.Takahara: Vic Mignogna *Pilot: Mike Vance *Narrator: George Manley *Additional Voices: Edwin Neal, Rob Mungle, Vic Mignogna, Mike Vance, Charles Campbell, Eden J. Barrera "Battle of the Planets" (1978) *Mark, Reporter#2: Casey Kasem *Jason, Reporter#1: Ronnie Schell *Princess, Buddy Sweet: Janet Waldo *Keyop, 7-Zark-7: Alan Young *Tiny, Chief Anderson: Alan Dinehart *Zoltar: Keye Luke *Dr. Sweet: Michael Rye "G-Force" (1987) *Ace: Sam Fontana *Dirk: Cam Clarke *Aggie, Peewee: Barbara Goodson *Hooty, Dr. Brighthead: Gregg Berger *Galactor: Bill Capizzi Production Notes * This episode is the beginning of the running gag of a young boy crying in most of his scenes. * This episode is the beginning of the running gag of Ken attacking Katse. He would remember all of these incidents in episode 88 and have more opportunities to fight him after that. Trivia Edits in English Adaptations Battle of the Planets: "The Space Mummy" *Rather than the plot taking place on Earth, Zark explains that the airport is on a new planet called "Zarkadia" that he discovered and had named after him. Aside from a Zark introduction sequence, stock footage of the Phoenix taking off is re-used, followed by an original animated sequence by Gallerie that features the Phoenix traveling through the space. Stock footage of the Phoenix landing is also employed, followed by a Gallerie sequence of Mark appearing on Zark's monitors. *As a result of these edits, the opening with Makoto's father and the plane's accident was entirely removed. Instead, the actual Gatchaman footage starts at Nambu rolling out the map of airplane accidents. Nambu musing about Ken being like his father is changed to Chief Anderson stating to Mark; "When you get back, you'll tell me that Spectra's here." *Dr. Takahara is renamed "Dr. Sweet", and his nephew is renamed "Buddy". Instead of Takahara telling Makoto to be good or else his father won't come back, Sweet explains to Mark that he's taking care of Buddy while his father's away. *Mark introduces himself as "a visitor from Earth". An internal monologue is added where Mark wonders if it's better to make Buddy face reality or let him keep his hope. He then thinks if no bodies were recovered, Buddy's father might still be alive. *When the black cloud appears, Ken is silent while in this adaptation, Mark thinks that he's made a lucky find (but then adds that it's perhaps unlucky). *Ken attempting to transmute is cut, with the scene just jumping to the mountain that's about to be crashed into. While Ken is annoyed about the mummy getting away, this version has Mark figuring that Zoltar must be behind the mummy. *Plutonium X's name is retained, but a comment by Ken is altered to have Mark state that "every planet" stopped making it due to its radioactivity. The countermeasure to Plutonium X is changed from Uranless to "Anti-Pluton". Ken's thought of having met Takahara is changed to Mark realizing that Dr. Sweet's brother was on the missing Flight 5. *Makoto's running is cut down, so that Buddy's already run outside (and not down any airport steps) when he goes to greet his father. The scene of Ken thinking about the strange occurrence of the pilot re-appearing is cut. *A reporter's voice-over is added to the interview scene, with the reporter asking the pilot how he managed to come back. While the pilot in the original Gatchaman answers that he was rescued by a cargo ship, Buddy's father states that two fishermen found him but he had to wait two days to get back. There is no comment about him being the only survivor of the crash. *When Takahara calls out Katse about disguising himself as his missing brother and states that his brother never wore a ring, Katse states "Well, even I can fail" while Zoltar replies "Spectra research should have known!". Dr. Sweet readily figures out that the disguised man is from "Spectra", while in the original, Katse replies about leading Galactor after Takahara asks who he is. *A Zark sequence is added, after Sweet storms into his nephew's room. Zark notes becoming worried about what's going on at Zarkadia, as well as what's up with the G-Force team. He realizes that he's steamed up one of his monitor screens, and goes to wipe it. *While the disguised Katse tells Takahara to hand over the Uranless if he wants his nephew to live, Zoltar has a similar line but with "Anti-Pluton" substituted. Katse tells Takahara that Galactor wants the Uranless, while in contrast, Zoltar remarks that Anti-Pluton will help him rule the universe. However, Zoltar does not put any gun to Buddy's head, as Katse had to Makoto, nor is any gun shot out of his hand. *Ken's first two punches on Katse are kept. Ken tells Katse that he's the one he wants, while Mark says "This is your lowest trick of all, Zoltar!". *Ken and Katse's fistfight is cut down, with the scene jumping to show the silhouettes reflected on the bed. However, the later punches are kept (although shortened), and Buddy still wakes up and yells for his father to be left alone. A shot of Makoto grabbing Ken's arm and then crying about him making his father run away was cut, with Buddy only hitting Mark and yelling "I hate you!". Takahara tells Makoto to be good or his father won't come back, while Sweet tells Buddy that the man he saw was not his father even though it looked like him. Ken tells Makoto they need the badge to bring his father back, while Ken tells Buddy that Zoltar is a bad man who changed his looks to confuse little boys like him. While Makoto asks "You promise?", Buddy objects to Mark's claim and says that he knows his father. *A shot of a lightning storm is cut, along with an establishing shot of the airport and a plane being incinerated by the mummy. A shot of men reacting to the mummy is also cut. Zark explains via narration that he'll get Chief Anderson to contact Mark. *The mummy mecha kicking a plane is left intact, though it does not demolish a walkway that visitors are standing on. The scene of it shaking an air traffic control tower and breaking it is also cut. Zark explains via a voice-over that the planes about to fire upon the mummy are "robot attack planes" that were sent to help. *The lightning flashing against the mecha's true face is cut, along with it swatting down one of the planes and smashing others apart. The mecha dropping a pilot into an exploding tank is also excised, with the scene abruptly cutting back to the Takahara/Sweet household (made evident by the sudden choppiness of the background music). *A shot of Makoto running towards his false father and begging him to never fly an airplane again is cut, followed by a shot of Takahara insisting that the man cannot be Makoto's father. Instead, the footage jumps to the Phoenix arriving at the destroyed airport. *Rather than Keyop talking about the airport being on fire as Jinpei had, the line is re-assigned to Tiny (Ryu). *While Katse orders the mummy mecha to trample Makoto, Zoltar continues to pretend to be Buddy's father and says "Stay there, son! You'll be safe." Likewise, Jinpei exclaiming that Makoto will be trampled by the mummy is changed to Keyop muttering "Boy is fool!" *Ken tells Ryu to bring the ship up by the mummy, while Mark remarks that the mummy's about to trample Buddy. Jinpei asks "What are you going to do, aniki?" while Keyop shouts "Do it, Mark!". A shot of Makoto about to be stepped on by the mummy is cut, with the footage jumping to that of Gatchaman doing "Bird Flight". Further shots of Takahara and Makoto in danger are also cut. Instead, we just see Mark firing a boomerang at the mummy. *The first shot of the mecha mummy's face cracking off is cut for time, although the shot of its crumbling foot is retained. *Zoltar remarks on being foiled, and figures next time he should try miniaturizing. While Makoto begs to know where the disguised Katse is going and begs for his father not to leave him, Buddy thanks the disguised Zoltar for saving him. *A shot of Makoto helplessly calling after the escape ship is cut, along with him crying on the ground. The footage jumps to the scene where he's angry at Ken. While Makoto yells at Ken for lying about being able to bring his father back, Buddy yells at Mark for saying that his dad was "bad" and insists that his father was good because he kept him out of danger. While Takahara is about to explain to Makoto the reality of the situation but gets cut off by Ken, Dr. Sweet only says "Someday he'll understand". Ken states for Takahara to let Makoto hate him, while Mark states that Buddy needs to work out his anger on him and that some realities are hard to face when you're just a kid. *Takahara asks why Ken would want to let Makoto hate him, while Dr. Sweet considers Mark mature for letting Buddy believe what he wishes. Mark does not state anything about his father being missing, as Ken had. Instead, the scene is left silent. A shot of Makoto running and wondering if his father will come back home is cut, followed by shots of Ken watching the boy. The footage jumps to the part where Ken leaves Takahara and Makoto behind. Zark narrates that another Spectra weapon has been foiled, and that the world of Zarkadia is at peace again. When 1-Rover-1 barks, Zark tells him to not be jealous, as the brightest star in the sky is named after him: Sirius, the "Dog Star". G-Force: Guardians of Space: "The Strange White Shadow" Gallery Videos Links *Watch Episode 3 on Hulu Category:Science Ninja Team Gatchaman episodes